


Meant to Be

by xbld15



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Completed, Explicit Language, M/M, Smut, swagger bishie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbld15/pseuds/xbld15
Summary: Perhaps they were always meant to be with each other, even after so long.





	1. Chapter 1

A solid, carefully constructed mass collides with a comparably smaller frame, and the two bodies land on soft grass as a thundering metal death trap careens through a four-way stop sign and a freshly painted and vivid crosswalk, narrowly hitting an unobservant walker as he attempted to cross the street in what is quite obviously a suburb, complete with “Slow Children at Play” signs, that did nothing to deter the driver of said death trap to slow down at all.

Thankfully, a jogger had seen both the unaware walker and the hunk of metal, and saw the potential for certain death, and had broken into a sprint to prevent disaster.

 _“What the fuck!?”_ The smaller man, who hadn’t expected to be tackled, and hadn’t seen the car at all, even as it zoomed by, grunts out, the heavy mass atop him limiting his ability to fully speak.

“Fenton?” The larger, well-built man says, after propping himself on his hands, and getting a look at who he had just saved from becoming a pancake.

“Dash?” The smaller man says, recognizing who had tackled him, the use of his surname sparking his memory; because the Dash before him, although still built like a brick house, looked quite different than when Danny had last saw him way back in high school.

This Dash wasn’t wearing a letterman jacket, his hair wasn’t slicked back, and he wasn’t looking at Danny like he wanted to beat the living shit out of him.

No, this Dash is looking at Danny with a mixture of recognition and concern, and a bit of pleasant surprise, because, well, Danny himself had changed since high school.

The once lanky teen is now more grown into his body, and is nicely filling out the t-shirt he’s wearing; face no longer showing any baby fat, and even has a light dusting of black stubble, which Dash can’t help but notice—he is still on top of Danny.

The two men stare at each other for a good while, each observing the other.

Danny’s gaze moves over Dash’s well chiseled face, his short sandy blonde hair, soft blue eyes, and that strong jaw that could have its own modeling career.

Dash’s body, well, Danny can _feel_ just how the same, yet different the Adonis atop of him is. The same being, a hunk of well-formed human, and the different being the growing ‘is-that-a-phone-in-your-pocket-or-are-you-just-happy-to-see-me?’ pressure he can feel on his thigh; and has no doubt his own arousal is being made known to the man _still_ atop him.

“I should, uh, probably get off you, yeah?” Dash says, albeit reluctantly.

“That’d be nice,” Danny answers, “my legs are, uh, falling asleep?” He adds, not sure why he gave an excuse, both men obviously quite liking the position they’re in at the moment.

Despite his suggestion, Dash doesn’t move to get off Danny. He just keeps staring at Danny like he can’t believe he’s actually there.

He hadn’t seen the not-so-lanky-anymore man for such a long time, that he’d almost forgot why he had bullied Danny back in high school.

That’d be, of course, that Dash found the raven-haired dreamboat insanely attractive, and it seems that time did nothing but improve all of what Dash had found so appealing about Danny.

The bullying started off as just your average big dumb jock picking on the scrawny nerd, because that was what society told Dash to do.

But, once Dash’s sexuality suddenly decided to introduce itself, and Dash found himself attracted to men—Danny in particular, curiously—thus started the intentional bashing of what Dash thought was the reason for his sudden attraction to the same sex; that being Danny of course.

Dash had never pinpointed the reason for his attraction to the smaller boy, and now well-developed man, but over the years, and after he had accepted that there was no getting rid of his attraction, he found that only guys with black hair, smaller frames, and an affinity for geek culture really turned his gaze.

Danny, on the other hand, who was doing some introspection of his own, hadn’t figured out his attraction to the same sex until well into his sophomore year in college.

He’d considered himself straight all throughout high school, seeking after Pauline like every other horny guy—really just following the crowd—and only felt something towards another guy when he’d be shoved up against a locker by none other than Dash.

But, he attributed that feeling, being close to another guy and getting butterflies, to being a somewhat normal reaction to having his body be tossed around, and the contents of his lunch swishing around in his stomach.

No, it wasn’t until he was asked out by a member of his college’s football team—the quarter back—and decided, “what the heck, I never had any luck with Pauline, and no other woman has drawn my attention, so maybe I play for the other team.”

And play for the other team he did, if the amount of time he spent on his back and how _loud_ he was during, was any indication.

The relationship didn’t last long—although Danny did like how big he was, as it reminded him of a certain someone—and he wasn’t the only one. Once word got out, Danny was quite popular with big sport jocks, there being some sort of connection between big guys and small twinks.

Dash himself had dated some facsimiles of the real thing, none lasting too long. There was the comic nerd, the computer scientist, the gamer, and even a mathematician. None were the real thing, though.

But now, here they both are, years after high school, one out of college; one on top of the other, and each happy to see the other.

But, do they know that? Sure, they can feel just how excited the other is, but does that mean they are of the same mind and intention?

Well, there’s only one way to find out.

“Do you, maybe wanna, uh, get come coffee some time and catch up?” One of them says.

“Sure, I’d like that,” the other replies.

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	2. Chapter 2

Neither man likes coffee that much, other than its ability to assist with midterm and exam cramming, and now that such stresses are in the past, the bitter drink has fallen by the wayside.

Nevertheless, they go to the local coffee shop. Dash orders a house lemonade, and Danny gets a triple-berry smoothie.

It’s the middle of summer, and the pair will take anything they can get to alleviate themselves from the harsh summer heat.

They find a table in a corner of the shop, away from the heat pouring through the tall windows, and right next to the stage, where a man with questionable hygiene is plucking away at a guitar.

“So, how long have you been back?” Dash asks.

“A couple months,” Danny answers, “I’m staying with my parents for now. Trying to decide what to do with my life.”

“Yeah, I hear yah, man,” Dash echoes.

“How about, you?” Danny asks, “how long have you been back in Amity Park?”

“Never left. I got my degree at the community college,” Dash responds.

“You still with your parents, then?”

“Uh, no. I have a place of my own downtown. I, uh, I haven’t seen my parents in about three years.”

“Because of…” Danny leads.

“Yeah. I told them after freshman year. Mom cried, dad kicked me out. Next day I was apartment hunting. I already had a job, and was paying tuition myself, so all I needed was a place to stay. Crashed on a friend’s couch for a couple weeks. Now, it’s just me.”

“Fuck, man. I’m sorry.”

“Naw, it’s alright. I make do.”

“Have you, uh, heard from them since?”

“Nope. I send cards and such for the holidays, but nothing.”

“Shit, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked,” Danny says, regretting turning the conversation depressing.

“No, it’s cool, man. Water under the bridge and all that.” Dash says. In all honesty, Dash had moved on. If his parents didn’t want him in his life, that’s their problem.

“How about you, Fenton?” Dash asks, breaking the awkward silence that overtook them, “how did your family take the news?”

“Ha, well Jazz said she already knew,” Danny chuckles, “she’d listen me bitch about how you used to shove me up against stuff, and I guess she knew that I, uh, kinda liked it.”

“Yeah, sorry about all that, by the way,” Dash apologizes, looking away shamefully, “I was, uh, dealing with a lot of shit,”

“Thanks, that means a lot,” Danny says. Dash looks up, and sees the raven-haired man smiling genuinely, and can’t help but return the muscle movement. It’s been a while since he’s had a reason to smile.

“And your parents?” Dash asks, curious what accepting parents might be like.

“They're taking a little longer,” Danny answers.

“Really?” Dash interjects, genuinely surprised, “I would’ve thought they’d be okay with it?”

“You mean because of all the ghost shit? Yeah, me too. But, when I came home once with a boyfriend, they almost completely ignored him, and what he meant. A different kind of rejection, I guess.”

“Have they said they’re okay with you being gay?”

“Well, no. But, they never said they were against it either. I’m honestly not sure what they think. I guess they prefer to pretend it doesn’t exist.”

“Well, you’ve got me there, Fenton. At least I know my parents hate me. I can’t imagine not knowing.”

“You saying you take comfort knowing your parents hate an aspect of you?” Danny asks, bewildered. He’d never entertained the notion that his parents might hate them, and he’d be okay with it.

“A little, I guess,” Dash says, after a brief pause, “It means that I don’t have to hear my dad shout at me, and my mom look at me like she doesn’t know me anymore. I quite like living on my own.”

“Do you get lonely?”

“Sometimes, yeah. But, I have a few friends that I hang out with, or I just go for a run around town, which is how I ran into you.”

“Thanks again for that,” Danny says, remembering the incident, “I’m not sure where my head was. Never even heard the car coming.”

“Anytime, Fenton,” Dash says, “I’m honestly surprised it took us this long to run into each other.”

“Yeah, well, that’s because that might have been the first time I’ve left my house since coming back,” Danny admits, sheepishly.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, I, uh, had a bit of an identity crisis once I realized I had to find a job and didn’t have a fucking clue where to start. I was heading over to Denny’s to ask for an application, after Jazz had just chewed me out over the phone for being a ‘lazy-fuck’.”

“You, Fenton? As a waiter!? God, I’d love to see that!” Dash laughs out, “there’s some sort of irony in getting a college degree just so you can be a fucking waiter!”

“Yeah, ha ha, laugh it up, Dash,” Danny says, crossing his arms, cheeks flaring.

“I’m sorry, dude, but you gotta admit it's pretty fucking hilarious,” Dash says, clutching his side dramatically.

“Yeah, well, we all gotta start somewhere,” Danny says.

Dash eventually calms down, wiping tears from his eyes, “Don’t sweat it, Fenton. My first job was washing dishes at the community college.”

“Why did you go there, anyway?” Danny asks, curious, “I would ‘a figured you get some sort of football scholarship or something, and play on some big team.”

“I thought about it,” Dash says, pausing, “but, in senior year of high school, I, uh… I…”

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want,” Danny says, sensing some trepidation.

“No, it’s fine,” Dash says, “I knew already, in senior year, and, I, uh, heard stories about guys who were gay and played, and I, uh. I didn’t…”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Danny says, placing a hand on Dash’s, “I know what you mean. I dated a couple guys on my college’s football team.”

“I just couldn’t lie to myself, you know?” Dash blurts, “And, when I rejected the scholarship, my dad, he…” Dash trails off, and his eyes look past Danny, remembering.

“Dash, hey, it’s alright,” Danny says, taking Dash’s hand. Danny knows a little of what Dash might have went through. The guys he dated on sports teams were ashamed, and often didn’t want to be seen with him publicly.

Dash’s eyes are aloof, lost in stressful contemplation, but he looks back at Danny when he feels the raven-haired man rubbing circles with his thumb on his hand.

“Do you wanna get out of here?” Dash asks, suddenly.

“Yeah,” Danny responds immediately.

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue dump!
> 
> Thoughts?


	3. Chapter 3

They leave the coffee shop, drinks in hand, and start walking down the street, silently. Their hands brush every now-and-then, each time moving closer.

A few heads turn from inside air-conditioned shops, observing the unlikely pair as they meander down the sunbaked sidewalk, most wondering why anyone would be out in such temperature.

The citizens of Amity Park aren’t known for their gossip mongering, but the town is small enough that most people know someone who knows someone else.

So, the best quarterback the town’s had in sometime walking with the son of the local ghost hunters might spark some whispers, but none more than a “huh”, or “that’s nice”.

Somehow, the pair find themselves in the local park, where loyal joggers and regretful dog walkers and their panting hounds battle the wet sticky heat.

Dash and Danny’s shirts stick to their backs, and their drinks have turned lukewarm, and are deposited in the nearest bin.

They continue to just meander through the park, only stopping to sit on the grass in front of the duck pond, the light breeze gently spraying water from the fountain at the center of the pond on their faces every few seconds.

Dash lets out a sigh, and lays back on the grass, and uses one arm to shield his eyes from the sun. Danny does the same, finding the grass to be surprisingly cool on his back. Their free hands land next to each other, and inch by inch find themselves entwining.

They listen with eyes closed, to the splashing of the fountain, the chirps of the birds, and the quacks of the various ducks swimming unperturbed by the heat, dunking their heads in the reflective surface.

A long-forgotten peace settles over Dash, the last time being so long ago, that Dash can only wish the moment lasts forever. His long-time crush is lying next to him, and it all feels surreal. But, even if any of this isn’t really happening, he might as well play along, and enjoy it while it lasts.

Danny rolls to his side, facing Dash, who senses the movement and rolls his body as well. They look into each other’s eyes, blue searching blue, mapping the intricate designs, akin to nebula.

There’s no way Danny could have predicted things would have ended up the way they did. All Danny did once leaving high school seemed to come from a place of indifference, and acceptance that the world would take every chance to fuck with him.

So, finding himself here, with his former bully and long-time wank material, and who he’d see in all the big jocks who liked to use him as their dirty little secret, seems too good to be true.

But, even if it is, and this is just one of his fantasies, and he’s still lying in bed wasting away in self-pity, why question a good thing within a world seemingly pitted against him?

But there's no denying this is real. Both men feel the heat of the sun, hear the chirps of birds, and couldn’t if they tried, create a fantasy in which they’re finally within arm’s reach of whom they’ve told themselves they could never have, searching each other’s souls, as they enjoy the other’s visage.

Suddenly, Danny gets a wicked grin, and faster than Dash can react, jabs Dash in the side, and then proceeds to find every spot on Dash’s body that gets a reaction out of the larger man.

Dash can’t help but laugh uncontrollably, twisting and jerking in response to Danny’s nimble fingers expertly finding every sensitive spot, tears welling in the corners of his eyes.

The two men tumble over each other, rolling in the grass, and somehow Danny finds himself on top of Dash, his hands entwined in Dash’s larger fingers, effectively stopping his assault on the larger man.

Danny and Dash’s chests heave, as they regain their breaths, and their belts of laughter fade to soft chuckles, stupid grins plastered on their faces.

Their breaths even out, and Danny involuntarily leans in until he can feel the hot breath of Dash’s mouth. And, feeling especially courageous, yet fully confident in his action, Danny closes the remaining distance and places a soft kiss to Dash’s pink inviting lips.

The kiss is more of a peck, and Danny leans back to see Dash’s reaction, whose expression reads as slightly surprised.

Dash doesn’t know how long he’s fantasized kissing Danny, and now that it’s finally happened, he can’t believe it. Although it was only a peck, it was more than anything Dash could have ever imagined. Years of lusting and hoping all lead up to what only lasted for a second, but it was enough, and Dash wants more.

Danny’s confidence slightly drops, waiting for a reaction from Dash, but is regained when Dash leans up and takes Danny’s mouth in his, their lips fitting together perfectly.

Dash’s hand finds its way into Danny’s thick raven hair, finding purchase and pulling Danny further into the kiss, his other hand propping himself up.

Dash finds the weight of the smaller man arousing, and blood rushes to his groin, Danny in turn feeling Dash’s length growing and pressing against his ass, and involuntarily starts to grind his hips.

Both men moan in pleasure as the combination of their heated kiss and growing arousals bring out repressed and long awaited desires. Hands roam, and find their way under thin fabrics, mapping skin and muscle.

Their lungs’ need for oxygen rips the two passionate lovers apart, and back into the reality that they’re in the middle of a park.

Their labored breaths are returned, and each have a matching pair of red puffy lips, and goofy grins, no longer wondering if the other is real.

After all these years, and missed connections, tragic backstories, regretful decisions, emotional breakdowns, and absent parents; perhaps it’s finally time for simple gay times at the local park.

And, perhaps they were meant to struggle, because finding each other now, every touch is electric, carrying the charge of years of waiting for the one that was meant to be.

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Much. Fluff.
> 
> Leave a comment? :)


	4. Chapter 4

Since they can't do what they intend to do in a public park, Danny and Dash relocate themselves to Dash's apartment.

They're barely through the front door when Danny launches himself hungrily onto Dash, who happily welcomes the onslaught.

Danny does his best to pin Dash to the wall, but with his shorter stature and lesser mass, he only manages to push Dash back a bit. But Dash, willing to let Danny take the lead, allows himself to be pushed the rest of the way.

Danny may have to lean up on the tips of his toes in order to reach Dash's lips, but the rest of his body fits perfectly against Dash's, whose solid form is in delightful contrast to Danny's more malleable figure.

Dash's hands quickly cover the expanse of Danny's back as they make a beeline for the bottom of his lover's shirt, which is dispatched of and thrown by the wayside, interrupting the two men's lip-lock and allowing Dash to get a view of a shirtless, older Danny.

Delicious pale skin, along with a moderate dusting of black hair, which pops in contrast to Danny's natural pigment, and peppered by evenly spread small moles, make Dash's mouth water and his cock twitch in eager anticipation.

Danny, feeling he shouldn't be the only one half-naked, eagerly lifts Dash's shirt off the larger man, hands feeling every bump of muscle as they glide over an abdomen and chest Danny thought only Greek statues had.

Danny's hands linger on Dash's broad chest, and his eyes survey the creamy tanned skin beneath his fingertips, accented by fine blonde hairs that spread themselves evenly over Dash's delicious torso, culminating in a trail that leads to an object of desire Danny has long fantasied over.

Dash can feel his heart thumping hard against his ribcage, and his entire body is covered in goosebumps from just the slightest touch of Danny's long thin fingers hovering over Dash's pectorals, heightened by the heat of Danny's breath on his sternum.

Dash's hands, which are resting on Danny's narrow hips, slowly move their way to the buckle of the smaller man's jeans, where Danny's own treasure trail begs for Dash to follow it to its destination.

Dash slowly descends to his knees before Danny, and Danny agonizingly waits as Dash unnotches his belt, releases the metal button, and unzips his fly at a speed that has Danny on the verge of blue balls; to which he tries to combat by running his hands through Dash's short, sandy-blonde hair.

Not keen on playing it out too long, lest they both die of anticipation, Dash grips both the hems of Danny's boxers and jeans, and pulls them down in one fluid motion.

Danny's cock bounces free of its confinement, and the raven-haired man lets out a relieved sigh, but refrains from releasing the tension of his hard cock himself, waiting for the man kneeling before him to do the honors.

Dash's mouth waters upon seeing Danny's cock, the tip already slick with precum; and without delay, he takes Danny's cock in his mouth.

Danny gasps as Dash's warm and wet mouth envelops his cock, and moans as Dash's tongue works the bottom of his cock, massaging the large vein.

Dash uses his left to work Danny's dick, while he bobs his head back and forth, drawing moans from the man above him, and his right finds its way under his jogging shorts to his own cock, which is achingly hard and desperate for release.

Danny's hands are both in Dash's hair, encouraging the blonde-haired man's mouth over his cock more and more, the tip of which is swallowed little by little each time; all-the-while Danny finds himself spewing expletives and moaning likes he's in a porno having a blowjob for the first time.

Just when Danny thinks he's about to cum, Dash releases his cock with a pop, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Dash stands back up, leans over, and kisses Danny, hand on his chin.

"Let's move this to the bedroom," Dash says, tilting Danny's head up and looking the smaller man in the eyes.

Dash's words, and their implications, ripple throughout Danny, shivers running up and down his spine from the deep, sultry tone of Dash's speech.

Danny quickly and clumsily removes his shoes, Dash doing the same, lightly chuckling as Danny almost trips over himself twice trying to get his pants off.

Dash takes Danny's hand once the raven-haired man finally gets his jeans off, and leads him down the short hallway into the small bedroom of his one-room apartment.

On the way, Danny admires Dash's broad back; the way his muscles shift, the intoxicating roll of his hips, and an ass you could bounce a nickel off of.

They enter the room, and Dash sits on the edge of his bed, arms behind himself, propping himself up, and displaying his impressive, perfectly sculpted, chest.

Observing Danny's now naked form standing before him, Dash's mouth waters, wanting to taste every inch of the Snow White before him.

But Danny has his own intentions, and approaches Dash, kneeling before the blonde Adonis and his erect member.

Dash sucks in a breath as the tip of Danny's tongue licks the precum from the sensitive head of his throbbing cock, and he just about melts into putty when Danny licks his cock from the base, and in one fluid movement takes Dash into his mouth, expertly opening his throat to swallow nearly the full length.

 _"_ _Fuck!"_ Dash moans out, his entire body being flooded with pleasure. He throws his head back and closes his eyes so he can focus his senses on the way Danny is expertly working his cock with hands, mouth, lips, tongue, and the scratch of his five o'clock shadow that he can feel on his thighs.

Dash's hands thread their way through Danny's thick raven hair, desperate for additional contact with the man he's sure he's fallen in love with, and has been for years.

"Fuck, Danny, you're going to have to teach me how to suck as good as you do," Dash quips, playfully.

Danny suddenly releases Dash's cock, which concerns Dash that he said something wrong.

"That's the first time you've called me Danny," Danny says, inbetween heavy breaths.

"Really?" Dash wonders aloud, and feels a pang of guilt at the impersonality of that that meant, "fuck, I'm sorry."

"Shh," Danny says, putting a finger on Dash's lips, "I thought it was fucking hot," he adds with a wicked grin, "but, I think I like you saying my first name better, and probably even more so if you're moaning it."

"What are you saying, _Danny?"_ Dash asks.

"I'm saying I want to _fuck_ you, Dash," Danny growls out, sending shivers throughout Dash.

"And here I thought you'd never ask," Dash responds, sultrily.

Danny grins widely and mischievously, and then pushes Dash down onto the bed, the larger man's body satisfyingly bouncing on the springy mattress, stupid grin plastered on his face; taking great pleasure in being manhandled.

"Lube and condoms are in the nightstand," Dash says, nodding towards the side of his bed.

"Have many one night stands, do yah?" Danny jests, opening the small drawer and removing a small bottle of clear liquid.

"I think this might be my last," Dash smiles, and then leans up and kisses Danny.

"Don't I feel special," Danny responds playfully, "now, lay down and spread your legs, big boy."

"Yes, sir," Dash grins, and then obliges, laying back down on his bed. He grabs his thighs, and spreads them in eager anticipation.

Danny uncaps the bottle and applies some of the slick substance to Dash's entrance. Dash hisses as the comparatively cooler, wet lube makes contact with his sensitive hole, Danny's slim fingers lightly penetrating, "come on, _Danny,_ don't be such a tease."

Smirking, Danny removes his hand from Dash and starts to coat his middle finger with another squeeze of the bottle. Dash watches in agony as Danny applies the lube slowly, and is about ready to beg for Danny to get on with it.

Thankfully, Danny is also eager to get the real fun started, and isn't really interested in dragging things out. So, without any further ado, Danny enthusiastically inserts his longest digit into Dash's waiting hole.

Dash moans in ecstasy as Danny's long slender finger parts the ring of tight muscle, pushing into him with gusto, invading him in the most pleasant fashion. Danny then starts to maneuver his finger within the larger man's tight heat, and Dash starts squirming, desperately trying to help Danny find that sweet bundle of nerves within himself.

 _"_ _Fuck!"_ Dash shouts, as Danny hits that special place, and he arches his back. The pleasure of what he'd been fantasizing about, and its sudden realness, shoots through him like electricity, threating his consciousness, especially when Danny starts to hit that sweet, sweet spot again and again.

Danny then eases his index finger into Dash, stretching the ring of muscle further with the extra digit. Danny's in awe of the way Dash's body moves with every shudder of pleasure; the way his muscles shift, and the sweat that starts accumulating on that luscious chest, and those arms that flex as Dash grips his sheets, fully coming undone at Danny's actions.

His cock twitching in eager anticipation, Danny reluctantly slides his fingers out of Dash's heat. Dash whines as the pleasure of Danny's slim fingers leave him, but tenses as he feels another sort of pressure at his tender entrance, and pushes his ass against Danny.

"Eager, aren't you?" Danny says, "I haven't even got the condom on yet, babe."

"Fuck that," Dash groans out, "I want to _feel_ you."

"You clean?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah."

Dash grins, which Danny returns, and then, spreading Dash's thighs, presses the head of his dick into Dash, who sucks in a breath, biting his lower lip. A whine escapes him, and he arches his back, encouraging Danny's dick in as it enters him.

Danny continues pressing into Dash, tight muscle massages his shaft as he slides into his lover. Satisfied by the depth of his cock in Dash, and giving him time to adjust, Danny pulls out slightly. Dash moans as Danny's cock moves within him. Then, Danny thrusts back in, drawing another moan from the larger man.

"Fuck, Danny. That feels so good!"

Danny smirks, and, encouraged that he can satisfy his lover so much, starts thrusting in and out of Dash. Each thrust brushes Dash's prostate, and each time he lets Danny know he's hitting the right spot.

Dash grips his leaking cock and starts pumping in time with Danny's thrusts. Each pump brings him closer, and each thrust tears him apart, until he can't hold it in anymore. Ribbons of cum shoot from his dick as he cums, coating his chest.

Seeing Dash cum pushes Danny over the edge. Dash tightens around him, and he lets go, cumming into Dash. He thrusts hard, three times, and then collapses on Dash, breathless.

"Fuck. That was, amazing," Dash says, between breaths.

Danny agrees, and grunts in approval. He softens in Dash, leans back up, and slides out.

Both men are panting, skin flushed red. Dash reaches over to his night stand, and takes some tissues, which he uses to clean his chest, and hands the rest to Danny.

Danny wipes his own chest, and then flops down on the bed next to Dash.

Dash repositions himself on the bed, and Danny snuggles up next to him. He lays his arm around Danny and pulls him in close. Danny wraps his arms around Dash, and they share a kiss, lazily tasting each other.

And in just minutes, they fall asleep.

+++

Meant to Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, sorry for the late update... School got a hold of me, and I've been helping out my parents for the summer, and they don't have internet. So, I've been slow to update much of anything. But, I thought I'd make the extra effort to finish this story off. With smut :D
> 
> I've decided to finish the story with a bang ;) I though about expanding upon the things I hinted at in previous chapters. Such as Dash's story with his parents, and Danny's journey in college. But, I feel that I've given enough details to allow you, as a reader, to infer as to what happened. I've debated filling out those blanks, but I quite like having the details a bit vague, because this story is about where Dash and Danny are now, and how there were always "meant to be"
> 
> So, sorry if you wanted more. I kinda want to write more, but I think the story's telling me to leave it here. So, I hope you liked the story, and the conclusion ;) Thanks for reading! Thanks for the comments! Thanks for the Kudos!
> 
> -xbld15


End file.
